Field Trip
by ilovemichiru25
Summary: Oh, Haruka. Only you would say that.


Disclaimer: I own nothing... Stop rubbing it in!

Mmkay. So this is just a fun one-shot. It's based off of a vacation I took. H&M are still teenagers in this so it'll probably explain their crazy conversations and ooc-ness. Enjoy!

Field Trip

"Come ON, Ruka! We're gonna miss the bus!" Michiru warned, jumping up and down.

"Who cares? I can drive us both there in half the time!" The blonde grumbled, pushing off the wall she was leaning against.

Saphire eyes rolled. "I still can't believe you were able to get your liscense two months before your birthday."

"I'm just cool like that." Haruka smiled sleepily.

"Yeah yeah yeah. SUPER cool... Now c'mere. Let's get good seats." Michiru said, holding out her hand. Haruka gladly walked up to her girlfriend and gently took the hand in hers as the two stepped out of the morning cold snap and onto the warm charter bus.

As they began to manuever down the narrow aisle, multiple pairs of eyes watched the elegant teenage couple. Everyone had known Tenou Haruka as the handsome playgirl, hitting on all the girls but never once giving one of the official label as her girlfriend, that is, until the new girl Kaioh Michiru showed up. Talented and beautiful, it only took the blonde one glance to know that she was the girl for her.

They had gotten together soon after and quickly became the 'It Couple' of the high school. Even at the adolescent age of 16, everyone knew the pair had a special connection. Boys still wanted Michiru and girls still lusted after Haruka, but no one bothered to go any further than feeble attempts at flirting.

"Chiru! We saved you guys seats!" Minako called. The aquanette smiled at her best friend and led her blonde to the back of the bus.

The couple took their seats; Haruka next to the window and Michiru next to aisle, right across from her friend who had another friend seated next to her.

"Good morning Yaten," Michiru greeted with a giggle, noticing the signature scowl on the silver-haired boy.

"How could it be a 'good morning' when it's only five am?" He groaned, throwing his arms up wildly.

"Yaten isn't a morning person." Minako chimed in sweetly.

"Neither is Haruka," Michiru gestured to the sleeping blonde leaning against the window making little 'peep' noises.

"Well not all of us are crazy hyperactive morning people..." Yaten mumbled, crossing his arms. A perfect aquamarine eyebrow raised.

"Oh? Like Minako too?" She asked innocently. The bleach blonde shot Yaten a dirty look.

"What? N-no! That's not what I meant, I mean yeah but-UGH! Whatever! I'm going back to sleep!"

"That's what I thought." Michiru grinned victoriously. Minako gave her friend an exasperated smile before settling in her seat comfortably and closing her baby blue eyes.

The violinist turned to her own girlfriend and smiled. 'Haruka is just so adorable!' she thought, reaching out to brush away offending strands of sandy blonde hair. Haruka murmured something unitelligible before shifting positions and leaning her head on Michiru's soft shoulder. She couldn't help but smile at the simple action and kiss her girlfriend's forehead.

In no time at all Michiru fell asleep as well, resting her head atop Haruka's.

"Up kiddies! We're here!"

The voice broke her out of her dream land as saphire eyes opened, only to be bombarded with bright sunshine. With a small groan Michiru took a minute to compose herself before giving it another shot. Squinting, her eyes slowly adjusted and she sat up straight in her seat.

"We'll be arriving at Sea World in about fifteen minutes so get your belongings together because we are not coming back to this bus until we leave the park at closing time. Understood?" A chorus of sleepy mumbles sang through out the bus and the teacher smiled in satisfaction.

Noticing that her girlfriend had slept through the entire announcement, Michiru took it upon herself to wake up Haruka. With a soft elbow to the ribs, she spoke with slightly slurred sleepy speech (A/N: Woah. Talk about alliteration), "Ruka, wake up."

Haruka frowned and swatted Michiru away before moving to lean against the window. With a sigh, the aquanette tried again. And again.

After three failed attempts to pull her girlfriend away from her slumber, Michiru decided to pull out the heavy artillery.

"Tenou Haruka. If you do not wake up this very instant you are never getting a kiss from me again."

"W-what? Huh?" The blonde stuttered, snapping her head into attention as quickly as her sleepy muscles allowed.

Michiru giggled. "I knew that'd wake you up."

"Not funny Michi..." Haruka pouted cutely, rubbing her eyes. "You're not allowed to hold your kisses for ransom." The violinist smiled and pecked her cheek.

"And why not?"

"Because you know I can't refuse." She answered simply. Smiling, Haruka leaned down and kissed the soft lips of her girlfriend lovingly. Pulling apart, Michiru gave the blonde another kiss on her nose.

"Get your things ready Ruka. We'll be there soon."

"Yes mother..." She teased.

Michiru merely grinned. "Good girl. Who knows? Maybe you'll get a surprise later in the very" She lowered her voice seductively "dark, private aquariums." Haruka could only smirk as she let her imagination run wild.

The class arrived at the park shortly and the students were finally starting to wake up due to the morning brisk.

"Geez! Why is it so cold?" Yaten complained as the group got off the bus.

"No idea, but at least we have Michi here who's hot enough to keep us all warm. Ne Michi?" Haruka winked. A soft blush painted the violinist's cheeks and a nodded was given in response. The blonde laughed at her cute blushing girlfriend and swung her arm over the smaller girl's shoulders, bringing the warm bodies closer.

"Okay students! I'm sure you're all very excited to explore the park," The students cheered in agreement, which only made the teacher smirk. "But before you can go off on your own, our tour guide Alex here will be taking us through the exhibits first." As expected, several groans were heard.

"Ne, Chiru." Minako whispered, nudging her friend.

"Hm?"

"He's kinda hot, the tour guide." Both girls turned to the 20-something male. He stood tall and proud with strong looking shoulders. He had wispy surfer-looking blonde hair a shade brighter than Haruka's and had had deep blue eyes that were no where near as piercing as Michiru's, but gorgeous none the less. Alex noticed the stare from the teenagers and smiled at them, making the girls swoon.

"REALLY hot..." Michiru murmured. Haruka frowned. "Oh don't worry Ruka. As hot as he may be, he's just..." She paused, trying to think of the right words. "Eye candy."

She grinned, her deflated ego slowly reviving. "He's not sexy like me, right?"

"Hai. No one is." The smaller girl reached to tug on Haruka's collar and pulled her down for a kiss.

"Hey! You two!" The teacher inturrupted them. "What did I say about PDA?"

"Oh my god. I think I'm about to die of boredom." Haruka deadpanned, leaning against the glass of the large fish tank holding a man-made coral ecosystem. Yaten gave an exhausted nod in agreement.

"Seriously! How long are we supposed to follow this guy around for? I'm getting hungry!" He looked at his watch. "We've already been doing this for three hours now! When can I get some food-"

"SHUSH!"

Yaten blinked. It seemed like Minako and Michiru were paying extreme attention to whatever it was Alex that was gabbing about at the moment.

"Oh come on! You can't possibly be interested in what this prude is saying! 'It's photosynthesis.'" He mocked. "'Aka the plant's lunch line'"

"I think your just jealous that Minako is paying attention to someone else other than you" Haruka jabbed playfully. The silver-haired boy glared at her as a bright blush slowly crept on his cheeks.

"Ruka. Be nice" Michiru semi-scolded.

"Sorry." She apologized, sticking out her tongue. "You know I get grumpy when I'm hungy. And it doesn't help that I'm bored as hell too."

A mischivous sparkle flashed in saphire eyes. "Maybe I can do something so you won't be so bored..." She trailed off, wrapping her arms around the taller girl's neck.

"Please do." Haruka smirked before Michiru's lips caught hers in a deep kiss.

"Damn it you two! How many times do I have to say it? NO PDA!"

Ignoring the the teacher, the two girls continued until they parted, completely out of breath.

"Mmkay. I'm not so bored anymore."

At around noon, the tour finished and class was broken up into groups of four and was dismissed.

"Finally! Food!" Haruka cheered, running to the booth serving lunch with Yaten following. The two girls left chose a picnic table in the shade and sat down.

Michiru shook her head smiling. "My girlfriend is such a piggy..."

"Well at least she's athletic." Minako pointed out. "Imagine if Haruka never worked out but had the same monsterous appetite."

"Sumo Haruka..." Both shuddered as images of a fat blonde flailing her chubby arms wildly ran through their minds. "Gross. And Yaten just has lucky genes. That boy eats all he wants and still has a perfect body."

"Yeah..." Minako sighed dreamily. The aquanette couldn't help the giggle that came from her mouth.

"You really like him don't you?"

"OH. EM. GEE. YES! But does he have a clue? No! Boys!" The blonde threw her hands up exasperately.

"That is exactly why I play for the other team. That, and because Haruka is sexy-fine. And because it would be weird if she were a guy..." She trailed off, momentarily forgetting what they were talking about and started thinking about a male version of her favorite blonde.

"So that's what you girls talk about when we're not here." A husky voice said. Startled, Michiru jumped before turning around and faced her girlfriend and Yaten.

"Oh, Haruka... Uhm, how much of that did you hear?" She asked cautiously.

"Just the part where you said I was sexy-fine." Haruka replied setting down the food on the table, Yaten doing the same.

"Oh okay." Michiru smiled, noticing the relieved sigh coming from her best friend. "So what did you guys get us?" She asked Yaten, changing the subject.

"Corn dogs, fries, and soda. Typical carnie food. Fat and greasy but tasty!" The boy answered, already eagerly stuffing his face with fries. Haruka did the same and the two best friends shared an exasperated look.

After lunch, the four decided to go see the Shamu Show called Believe. They sat close to the stage in the seats known as the 'Splash Zone' after much insisting coming from Michiru. No matter how ladylike she was, when it came to water Michiru wanted to be the closest. Even if it meant getting completely soaked.

"So what's this show about?" Minako asked as she sat down on the concrete stand.

"I've seen it a buncha times. It's just a show where Shamu and the trainers do cool tricks and stuff." Yaten explained, sitting next to Minako.

"You guys do know the original Shamu died like a billion years ago, right?" Haruka asked. The three others blinked.

"Really? Then why do they have 'Starring Shamu the Orca' on all the signs?" Michiru tilted her head in confusion.

"I dunno. Probably because it's the only thing people are familiar with when they come to Sea World. Not everyone takes an annual trip to San Diego." Haruka said, shooting a glance at Yaten.

He just shrugged. "My mom likes seals. What can I say? Anyways, they always choose one person from the audience to go on stage in front of everyone and they ask them what they want to be when they grow up."

"I wanna be famous!" Minako proclaimed, getting up suddenly, posing. Her friends laughed at the overly dramatic super star model pose.

"I wanna go up there just to say something crazy. Everybody's answer is always the same. Fire fighter, rock star, president." Yaten rolled his eyes for good measure.

"Those are lame." Michiru agreed. "If they pick me I'm gonna say I want to be a sumo wrestler!" For some reason unknown to Haruka and Yaten, Michiru and Minako thought this was particularly halarious. "What would you say Ruka?" She asked after she calmed down from her laughing high.

"Not sure... I'd want to say something creative like you, but not a sumo wrestler..."

Before she could finish, a booming voice came from the speakers and announced the beginning of the show. After twenty minutes of amazing flips and tricks between the trainers and animals, two trainers stepped on stage, microphone in hand.

Michiru instinctively linked her right arm with Haruka's left when she saw that one of the trainers was the 20 year old red-head who had been checking out Haruka throughout the entire show. The blonde knew the reason behind the small act of protectiveness and smiled, kissing Michiru's forehead sweetly.

"Now this is my favorite part of the show," The female trainer said, panting slightly. "We choose an audience member to come on stage and have some fun with us." The four friends shared a glance. "So who'd like to come on down?" The crowd roared while the group just stood up without a word seeing how the rest of the audience was standing.

Just as Michiru predicted the red-head immediately set her eyes on HER blonde. "How about you sir?" She pointed to a surprise looking Haruka. The shock quickly morphed into a smug expression and Michiru couldn't help but wonder what exactly her girlfriend had in mind.

The blonde made her way to the stage and stood between the two trainers. She noticed that the red-head stood a smidge closer to her than the other trainer.

"So sir, you look like you're at the age where you know exactly what you want in life." She practically purred. Haruka had to fight her body not to roll her eyes and just smiled instead. "So tell us, what do you want to be when you grow up?" The crowd grew silent as they awaited to hear what the handsome tomboy had to say.

She took a deep breath and glanced at her friends who were giving her the same curious look. She locked eyes with her girlfriend and winked before looking over her shoulder at the Shamu-wannabe, swimming happily behind her.

"I want to be a whale hunter."

A/N: Yay! You got to the end! Cookies for you! So the reason I chose Minako as Michiru's best friend and Yaten as Haruka's was because their personalities are much more fun and fit better in the story. I can't really imagine Setsuna going 'OH EM GEE!' and Mamoru or Seiya being grumpy. Like I said, this was based off (meaning it was pretty much exactly like this) of a trip to Sea World. The San Diego one is so much better than the Florida and Texas one too btws :P Review and lettme know what you think or if you wanna see the crowd's (and the teacher's) reaction to Haruka's 'bold statement'! 


End file.
